


High School Sweethearts

by shekeepsmewarm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader!Lydia, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lacrosse!Allison, Lacrosse!Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekeepsmewarm/pseuds/shekeepsmewarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia are girlfriends, one is head cheerleader, the other is co-captain of their high school lacrosse team and the final match of the season is coming up.</p>
<p>Basically, just a little fluffy drabble I wrote in my lunch break because Allydia needs more happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppybusby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/gifts).



Allison knocked on the door a lot louder than she meant to, it was around one in the morning but hey, it was the weekend right. Natalie Martin opened the door with a wry smile, “Hello Allison. She’s upstairs, she couldn’t wait anymore, something about beauty sleep.”  
“Can I?”  
“Of course, but I’m sure I don’t have to warn you what she’s like when you wake her.”  
Allison nodded quickly and hurried past when Lydia’s mother stepped aside, she tugged off her muddy cleats before heading up the stairs to Lydia’s room; turning up in the middle of the night was far more forgivable than tracking mud on the carpets. She opened the door to the red head’s room just a crack and saw a pillow tucked tight into Lydia’s body inexpertly wearing her home team jersey.   
A small smile came to Allison’s lips and she padded over taking off her top but leaving her sweat pants on. She began to slide the pillow out of Lydia’s arms trying desperately not to wake the other girl but a sleepy hand batted her away. “Go away mom.”  
“Lyds it’s me.”  
“Hmm?” Lydia’s deep brown eyes flickered open a little and she managed to raise her head through the haze of sleep, she let out a small squeak of excitement, “Ally, you’re back, how did it go? I want to know everything.” The shorter girl pushed through tired straight to bossy.  
“Well budge over, and I’ll tell you.” Allison smiled, letting out a small snort of laughter before climbing in under the warm covers. She was grateful that Lydia’s small body was hot from sleep, she threw off heat like a radiator in bed and Allison was still freezing from the match.   
Lydia snuggled against Allison’s neck breathing her in and wrapped a leg round one of hers, “Match. Tell. Now please.”  
Allison rolled her eyes and tucked an arm around Lydia, resting her hand on the other girl’s hip, “Well I’m sorry to say-“She paused for effect. “We totally wrecked them and we’re in the finals. So you’re going to have to drag your ass out into the cold and cheer for us next Friday.”  
Lydia looked at her girlfriend proudly, “I’ll pretend you said fine ass, and well done co-captain.” She kissed Allison’s neck softly.   
“You’re flirting with you, for me?” Allison giggled, trying to turn her head and look down at her girlfriend. “I know you wanted me to make captain but Erica is seriously unstoppable.”  
“S’fine, she’s a snake, and no one likes her anyway.” Lydia mumbled her lips still pressed to Allison’s neck.  
“Sure you want to do that? I’m gross. I didn’t get to shower yet.”   
“You’re gross, I’m sleepy; we all have flaws.” Lydia shifted to face away from the brunette and reached a hand backwards taking Allison by the arm and moving it so she was hugging it to her chest and the taller girl’s body was curled around her. The red head brought Allison’s hand up to her lips and kissed each of her knuckles before hugging her arm to her chest again.  
Allison wanted to stay up a while and watch her girlfriend sleep, but she was quickly lulled into dreams by the soft fruity smell of Lydia’s shampoo and the warmth and safety of the embrace.

-

“Nice work out there this weekend team, but you’ll need to do even better this weekend, bring your A-game! Speaking of which, Argent, Reyes, front and centre the rest of you, laps! Now!”  
“Yes coach.” came the general groan of disapproval from the rest of Allison’s teammates as the trotted out into the cold and wet.   
The brunette crossed her arms and could actually feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise when the blonde girl stood next to her. “What’s up coach?” Allison asked.  
“Now I’m not going to pretend I understand girl politics, but I can’t have my centre and first home at war, get it together, Argent she’s our best offense pass to her. Reyes you’re not invincible, you have teammates, play with them. Get out.”  
“Yes coach.” Allison smiled through gritted teeth, the high off their recent victory gone already.

As they walked out, Erica barged passed her, knocking Allison’s lacrosse stick out of her hands and smiling pleasantly. The brunette wanted to scream but just picked it up and went to running laps with the others. She didn’t care about pacing herself and shot off, trying to work out some of the anger she felt, after a while she heard jokey catcalling.   
The cheerleaders were out.  
Allison pulled up, hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath while searching for a certain red head. They were all messing around doing cartwheels and tumbling. To her that meant blogging, but Lydia took it very seriously. Pretty soon the two groups of girls were just shouting at each other and everyone had stopped, so Coach called a break and sat on a bleacher with his head in his hands mumbling about his life choices.  
“Ally!” Lydia called over, beckoning and pulled her into a hug, going up on tiptoes to kiss her. When she stepped back she narrowed her eyes, “What’s wrong?”  
“You can tell my mood by how I kiss?”  
“You can’t?” Lydia smiled.  
“Coach pulled the co-captains aside for a little chat.” Allison pressed her lips together in a thin smile. “Argent she’s our best offense pass to her.” Allison rolled her eyes in irritation.  
Lydia squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, “Well she certainly is offensive.”  
The taller girl couldn’t help but smile. “Lydia!”   
“Well she is a bitch. Ever since she got pretty over the summer.”  
“She got pretty?” Allison raised an eyebrow.  
Lydia tsked and slapped lightly at Allison’s arm, “You know what I meant. Incorrigible.”  
“You love me though.”  
Lydia paused, tapping her lips with a finger, “Yeah I’m pretty sure I do,” The taller girl scowled in response, hugging Lydia tighter and making the red head laugh, “Yes Allison, I love you.” She kissed her softly again and one of her friends yelled at her to get back to cheerleading. “Now go. It looks like Coach is about to have an aneurysm.”  
“Lydia,” Allison beamed, “Love you too.”   
“I know.” The other girl laughed walking off.

When Allison made it back everyone but Erica had been paired off for the exercises and they started passing back and forth in complete and stony silence until Erica started tossing the ball at weird angles, trying to get Allison to drop it. “What is your problem?” Allison spat out.  
“You. You just waltzed in here got dropped into prime position, got handed co-captain on a silver platter, and you’re high school sweetheart’s with the head cheerleader. It’s disgusting, there’s a reason I don’t watch rom-coms I don’t want to see one in real life.” She launched a particularly aggressive pass too high over Allison’s head and she had to jog away to get it.   
“You did that on purpose.” The brunette accused, biting the inside of her cheek, to stop from adding ‘bitch.’  
“Yeah, I did.”  
Allison breathed deeply trying to keep her cool and passed it back, almost instantly Erica fired it back and Allison heard it thump against her stomach as she dropped to her knees, winded.   
“Reyes!” Coach yelled, “What was that?”  
“Sorry Coach, guess you were right about me not being able to pass.” Erica strode over and bent down to offer Allison a hand, knowing they were being watched and whispered, low enough for only Allison to hear, “The only thing that could make Lydia’s life more perfect is if she were dating a man. Then she wouldn’t get l-“

Erica had probably planned to say more but Allison had swept her legs out from under her and was in the process of trying to beat the living crap out of her. Coach and several other girls had to help pull them apart. Erica was sent to the school nurse and Allison sat on the bench fuming, nursing her cut lip.  
“Argent. What did I say at the beginning of this practice?”  
“To pass to Reyes Coach.” Allison muttered sulkily.  
“The other thing Argent!”  
“That Erica needs to pass more?” Allison raised an eyebrow; she wasn’t really sure where this was going.  
“Get it together!” He practically screamed. “Argent! Suicide runs! Now!”  
Allison groaned as she pulled herself to her feet, but she didn’t complain, at least she wasn’t getting suspended for assaulting another student.  
-  
When the day of the match finally rolled around Allison was at the other end of the changing rooms from Erica, they hadn’t spoken for a week, and the blonde girl had leftover greenish bruising around her left eye.   
They marched out onto the pitch to raucous cheers of family members and friends, and of course the cheerleaders. The girls in their bright red and white outfits, which Lydia always complains makes her look washed out but Allison secretly thinks is hot. Allison smiles to herself, it’s a far cry from her first match, where Lydia had held up a sign saying ‘I don’t know the rules, but #13 is hot.’

It was pretty evenly fought the whole way through the first half and they were drawn at two - two by halftime. The cheerleaders performed a small routine to keep the crowd from getting too restless and when Lydia came back in she put a hand on Allison’s arm. “Hate her later, you guys can win this.”  
Allison’s mouth dropped open but before she could protest Lydia had raised a pointed eyebrow and sat with the others in her group and it was time to get back on the field.   
Allison sighed, Lydia’s competitive nature wasn’t going to forgive Allison for losing out of spite and she wasn’t sure she would forgive herself either, so when the opportunities came around she passed to Erica, and when there wasn’t an opportunity she did her best to make one but that didn’t mean she had to let the blonde carry the game, as the centre she was present everywhere on the pitch constantly keeping the pressure on. Which quickly started to irritate and frustrate the other team, because the body checks began to get a lot rougher and pretty soon a frustrated girl slammed her stick against Allison’s chest, palms flat. Knocking her to the floor, hard.

Allison heard Lydia scream, “Son of a fuck!” from the side lines, and turned her head to see the little red head being held back by one of her friends as she screamed at the referee.   
The referee called a personal foul and being awarded the ball this close to the goal, Allison knew the game was theirs. Which it was, because despite all her flaws, Erica really was kind of unstoppable when she was on the offensive. 

They won three - two and people were screaming and jumping and hugging, Lydia actually leapt into Allison’s arms and kissed her deeply before smiling a little shyly.  
“What can I say, I like winners.” The red head smiled and they made their way out quietly so they didn’t get drawn into the group celebration, but Allison saw Erica nod to her once, making eye contact from across the field and smiled in return.   
-  
They got to Lydia’s house and her mother was out, Lydia dragged her girlfriend up the stairs giggling and smiling, chattering about all sorts of nonsense before they both dropped down on the bed. They turned on their sides to face one another and moved closer.  
After a while they fell into a comfortable silence, and their bodies were tangled up in one another’s, Lydia was stroking Allison’s dark curls absentmindedly.  
“I think it’s nice.” Lydia sighed her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against Allison’s.  
“What is?”  
“The high school sweetheart’s thing. I know Erica meant it as an insult, but I wouldn’t mind just staying with you forever and having a wedding and babies and a happy life. You know?” Lydia bit her lip and nuzzled Allison’s nose with her own.  
“I know.” Allison smiled, brushing her lips against Lydia’s full ones, kissing her warmly, until she had to stop, because holding back the giggles was making her shake. “Babies?”  
“Allison!” Lydia groaned, rolling away “You ruin every moment!”  
“Every moment for the rest of our life though right?” Allison smiled hopefully, leaning closer.  
“Nice save.” Lydia smiled and her eyes flicked to see the huge smile, the brunette’s dimples, and her big brown eyes. She sighed and smiled; content. “You are such a puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little thank you to the wonderful Thirteen94 for being funny and adorable and brightening my day with her tags on tumblr. I hope it's okay, I can't draw or do anything particularly well so this will have to do.  
> Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
